Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to an attachment system. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to an attachment system for use in oilfield operations capable of attaching additional support and/or equipment.
Description of Related Art
In oilfield operations, offshore vessels, such as semi-submersibles (“semis”) and platforms, are commonly used for various tasks, including, but not limited to, hydrocarbon exploration, hydrocarbon drilling and production, safety platforms, and heavy lift cranes. Before, during, and after operations, additional support and/or the use of additional equipment may be beneficial to the success of an operation. Historically, additional equipment and/or support may have been welded or bolted to a pre-existing structure. While traditional methods served their purpose, they were challenging, time consuming, and resource intensive. Additionally, when operational needs dictate expansion, retrofitting a pre-existing structure, such as a semi or a platform, with additional support may have required the used of many skilled workers, supporting devices, and many hours in order to attach (commonly done by welding), often underwater, such a support to the pre-existing structure.
Accordingly, it may be advantageous to both onshore and offshore oilfield operations to employ an attachment system capable of providing additional support when necessary that is easily installed on a pre-existing structure and is capable of connecting one or more devices, structures, and/or equipment to a structure or to one another.